custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Helryx (Pirates)
Helryx is a figure of myth and legend in Matoran culture in the Pirates Universe. She is considered the forerunner of the Toa. Biography The First Toa In ancient times of Matoran history, the recently constructed Metru Nui was beseiged by a race of reptillian monsters known as the Zyglak, who emerged from the Silver Sea to enact revenge on Mata Nui for making them hideous. The Zylgak turned out to be much smarter than the Matoran were led to believe and began winning the ensuing battle. The Turaga of the city at the time began contemplating surrender when a mysterious being arrived at the City at their darkest hour. The being called herself Helryx, and identified herself as a Toa. She also revealed six stones to the Turaga. She explained that she had come to give the Stones to six worthy Matoran who will become a Toa like her and help to defend Metru Nui against the Zyglak horde. With permission from the Turaga, Helyrx traveled to each Metru and handed a stone to an individual. Each Matoran transformed into a Toa and went to fight the Zyglak, ultimately winning and driving the horde back into oceans. With her mission complete, Helryx prepared to leave Metru Nui and leave its safety in the hands of the newly created Toa. Before she left for parts unknown, she revealed to the Toa that she had scattered hundreds of Toa Stones around the universe and offers them the choice to seek them out so generations of Toa could happen. Helryx disappeared afterwards, never to be seen by the Matoran or the six new Toa ever again. Legacy Helryx is a subject of academic study and interpretations in the modern day of Matoran society. Many currently debate her existence, believing her to be nothing but a fictional creation utilized to explained how Toa Stones were brought into existence or at least brought to the attention of the Matoran. It is also a matter of mystery of what her origins exactly are, considering the legend didn't mention any of the subject. She is also considered to be the precursor Toa, some spiritual Toa even considering her to be the mother of all Toa. The average Toa consider her to be one to look up to or make proud, often using her name in metaphorical phrases. Abilities and traits Helryx is most commonly accepted as not only a Toa of Water, but the first Toa of any Element. As a Toa of Water, it was theorized that she had the ability to control, absorb, or create water. Due to her identity as the First Toa, she is believed to have a much more powerful control over Water than current Toa. Because of this, powerful Toa of Water are often compared to Helryx. It is unknown if she wore a Kanohi Mask, as it is still being discussed whether or not Kanohi existed during her time or not. Aqua-Mace of Helryx In some versions of the legend, Helryx didn't simply arrive in Metru Nui, but fought her way through the ranks of Zyglak, causing them to momentarily retreat. She used her Aqua-Mace, a weapon that, like Helryx to Toa, is considered the precursor to Toa Tools. The Mace is a sought out treasure in Matoran society. Many adventurers have researched and studied many possibly locations of the artifact in hopes of finding it. So far however, none of the proposed locations contained the legendary weapon. Appearances *''The World of An Endless Ocean'' - mentioned Category:Pirates Universe